


Keep It In Your Pants

by captain_cUmCuM



Series: Mandy Writes Shit [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, perik, spidermonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_cUmCuM/pseuds/captain_cUmCuM
Summary: A little drabble. I haven't written a lot for this ship, just dipping my toe in.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Peter Parker, Erik Killmonger/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Erik Killmonger, Peter Parker/ Erik Killmonger
Series: Mandy Writes Shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781719
Kudos: 13





	Keep It In Your Pants

"Erik! I am giving you shelter here only because you are my cousin and Bucky likes you. Do not think for one second that I won't send you on a plane far from any habitable country if you so much as lay a finger on the boy, and ruin what peace we have already reached with The Avengers."

Erik scoffed, tugging his arm out of his cousin's grip.

"What can I say? It's the New Yorker in me." T'challa rolled his eyes.

"I trust you'll tell the New Yorker in you to keep your pants on for the duration of Mr Parker's visit." Erik smiled licking his lips.

"Don't get your hopes up, cuz. The beast can only stay tamed for so long."

"If you are referring to your penis," Okoye chimed in "I'd say it's hardly anything of a beast."  
  
 ~~~~ _ **alpha  
  
**_

Peter scrunched his eyebrows, staring at T'challa in confusion.

"What do you mean he likes me?" Peter looked between the two cousins, Erik across the room and T'challa next to him.

"Erik can't like me! He's too cool! There's no way I'm his type!" T'challa looked at him like he was on the verge of a face palm.

"Peter, you are a sweet and innocent, curvy twink. You're everyone's type. Unfortunately, Bucky sides with my cousin in this one. So I'm alone on the 'Not Wanting Erik to Breathe The Same Air as You' bandwagon. Just...Be cautious, okay? He's like a--"

"Like a D&D bard!" T'challa looked at him in confusion. His expression communicating his, probably stuttered, 'Uh...What?' better than words could.

"He's going to try and seduce me!" T'challa mumbled something under his breath in another language and sighed, looking away for a second.

"Yes. Probably. We don't know, just look out for any red flags, okay?" Peter smiled, nodding swiftly, cheeks rosy and pulled up to cover his eyes. He ran off to help Nakia in the gardens, enthusiastically waving goodbye to everyone. Erik was the first one to wave back, smirk prominent.

"Hey, you said Erik likes him?" T'challa looked up at Tony Stark, eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Tony grumbled, plopping down next to T'challa.

"Yeah, maybe you aren't alone on this bandwagon."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are encouraged, I love hearing what you think, just keep it civil!


End file.
